


美食家大仓忠义的一天【仓ALL】【第一章：仓丸】

by Jo2Kami



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo2Kami/pseuds/Jo2Kami
Summary: （一）	健身房的两朵花注意：仓ALL，慎入！CP：仓丸/仓横/仓雏/仓安
Kudos: 2





	美食家大仓忠义的一天【仓ALL】【第一章：仓丸】

自从在巡演上亲眼看到丸山隆平得瑟地秀自己的腹肌，大仓忠义便不再有事没事摸丸山隆平的腰。虽然嘴上说更喜欢像年糕一样软糯的一块腹肌，内心却燃起了决一胜负的火苗。  
“我也不能输！”  
大仓决定暂时戒掉晚睡晚起的坏习惯，吃完早饭后开车前往健身房，与教练约好了开始实施新的训练套餐。  
很久没有坚持锻炼的身体依然有些僵硬，大仓拉伸了半小时才开始练器械。  
“很好，力量没有减弱。再练一段时间应该能完成新的目标。”  
教练说着又加了一块杠铃。  
虽然已经有一段时间没来健身房，但大仓从年初就开始自主节食，每天工作结束后会慢跑5公里左右回家，力量自然没有减弱。他烦恼的问题是如何练出腹肌。  
粉丝们不知道的是，丸山在后台和休息室也会秀他的肌肉。每当大仓不经意地瞥过一眼，丸山裸着上半身的样子总是在眼前挥散不去。  
那家伙的身体太色情了。  
圆滚滚的身体也好，丢掉一块腹肌的身体也好，练出明显腹肌的身体也好……容易出汗的maru酱，脱掉衣服以后身体总是闪着光。汗珠从下巴滑落到锁骨，俯下身来，又从胸口滑落到人鱼线，无声地融入那个隐秘的部位。  
内心冒出无法直视的想法。  
想舔掉那些调皮的汗珠，尝一尝maru的汗是否和他本人一样甜。  
去年某期编年史的结尾，丸山面对镜头做出kiss的表情。被安田毫不留情地diss了一番，大仓表面上跟着哈哈笑，内心却在回味那薄薄的，像心形一样的嘴唇。  
多年前，他曾在演唱会上表示自己绝对不会和男人接吻，没想到三年后被maru亲了一口，感觉并不差。以至于受邀出演BL电影时，非但完全没有抵抗情绪，反而觉得很有趣。  
在家独自读了好几遍原作，大仓逐渐发现总是化身为饿虎的今之濑不是传统意义上的“攻方”，而自己扮演的大伴恭一也不是完全的接受方。大伴恭一是那种喜欢他人送上门给自己吃的毫无责任感的懒鬼，今之濑则是为了主动争取幸福而进攻。当大伴恭一发现自己需要今之濑，才改变角色主动进攻。  
要说自己是哪种人，当然不是等着别人送饭给自己，或是嘴上傲娇心里着急的那种人。饿了，就得吃饭。这是人之常情。  
不知不觉在跑步机上慢跑了25分钟。大仓擦了擦满脸的汗，回过神来才发现脑子里全是丸山和BL。  
不行，想多了会变得奇怪的。  
“大仓，早呀~”  
从身后传来的软绵绵的声音似乎在哪里听见过，特别熟悉，仿佛刚才就见到过对方似的……  
“Ohkura~”  
索性调慢速度，侧身一瞥，不禁发出了“ゲッ“的声音，引来一阵抱怨。  
“喂，大仓，难得在健身房偶遇，你怎么能对你的队友发出这种声音呢？就算不乐意看见我，也不要这么明显嘛。“  
丸山撅着小嘴儿低落的表情突然令大仓萌生爱怜，于是从跑步机上走下来摸了摸毛茸茸的卷毛。要说发质，的确没有他最爱的安田的头发那么柔顺，倒是有点像大型犬竖起来的毛。  
“Maru酱刚来吗？“  
“来了一会儿啦，刚练完拳击。打算练习仰卧起坐，大仓一起吗？“  
本想说“我已经练得差不多了“，脑中一闪而过的念头使他秒速改口。  
“Maru酱先来吧，我来按住你的腿，给你计数。“

仰卧起坐啊……  
说起来，有段时间总是很凑巧地和横山裕在健身房偶遇。那时候的横山太瘦了，大仓总是让他坐在大腿上，双手按着那两条白皙光滑的细腿。要说完全没有私心也是假的。看着漂亮的大哥坐在自己身上一起一合，某个部位似乎痒痒的。出于理性只能偷偷摸腿，但总是吃不饱的美食家怎么可能只停留于闻香而不食色呢。  
“Ohkura~Okura~是不是走神啦？“  
丸山的声音将大仓拉回现实。大仓嘴上说着抱歉，心里打起了坏主意。  
“诶——说好了帮我计数呢，又要重来了，我好累啊。“  
“那这样吧。你做30个我就奖励一次。“  
“什么奖励？！“  
“秘密——到时候你就知道啦。“

当丸山做了30个仰卧起坐，正期待着奖励将脸凑到大仓面前时，大仓轻轻揽过他的头，在心形的薄唇上留下蜻蜓点水般的吻。几乎只有嘴皮碰嘴皮的触感，很快就消失在空气中。  
丸山瞪大了眼睛，身体僵硬在原地。  
“愣着干啥？继续做下一组啦。“  
“哦……哦……“  
丸山心跳像过山车似的，不知道大仓是纯粹出于玩笑还是恶作剧，越想越觉得自己奇怪。如果直接问过去，对方说不定会翻白眼，然后抽一鞭子。  
“Maru酱平时不是很喜欢亲队员嘛，别想多了，不要自作多情。”  
过了一会儿，第二组也做完了。  
“这次的奖励是什么呢？”丸山故意在起身时抛出问题，阻止大仓出其不意的行动。  
“来，坐到我腿上继续做30个。”  
“诶……”  
“以前yoko也坐在我的腿上做过仰卧起坐，他的评价还不错呢。”  
丸山吞了口水，的确大仓的腿看起来就很好坐。虽然穿着宽松的裤子，里面还套着一层紧身裤，勾勒出坚实的肌肉的形状。  
不知道大仓这是玩得哪一出，丸山迟疑了一会儿还是坐了上去。  
第一次坐在男人的腿上，对方还是相识20年的同事。屁股下方传来温暖的感觉，是人的体温。  
故意放慢速度，在大腿上一起一伏，总觉得有些违和感大，但是并不讨厌。反而……  
当大仓第三次数到30时，那张英俊的脸以秒速凑近了丸山。  
“最后一个奖励。”  
趁丸山喘得上气不接下气，视线还有些模糊，大仓让丸山靠着自己的肩膀休息。当他感觉丸山的喘息幅度变小时，突然侧过身体用舌头撬开丸山的嘴唇，灵巧的舌头滑过齿列，卷过不知所措的舌头后迅速分开。  
意犹未尽。  
这是此刻丸山心里唯一的念头。  
把人肆意地玩弄一通之后突然转身离开，不带走一片落叶。  
太狡猾了。  
丸山拉住作势要离开的大仓，将人按到一个角落就要亲下去。对方立刻抬起手遮住嘴，另一只手弹了丸山的额头。  
“你这家伙……什么意思啊？！”  
“在这种公共场所光明正大地做这种事情，万一被拍到了怎么办？”大仓嘴角浮起狡猾的笑容，“去我预订的浴室吧。”  
“真是个奢侈的家伙啊。”  
丸山一路拉着大仓的手跟着走进VIP浴室。打开门后，发现里面有三个小房间。分别是洗漱间（化妆室），带浴缸的淋浴室和厕所。  
“刚才Maru将想对我干什么呢？”  
“大仓……倒是你今天有点反常呢。”  
“你没有回答我的问题喔。”  
“你到底是想捉弄我还是……还是喜欢我？”  
“都是。”  
“喂……怎么能这样……”  
“难道maru酱不喜欢我吗？”  
“当然喜欢啦！”  
“有多喜欢？”  
“喜欢到想kiss……”  
丸山红了脸，慌乱用手去遮挡表情，但早已被大仓看得清清楚楚。  
“Kiss就能满足了？”  
“不然还能干嘛？”  
“我啊……学到了一些新的东西。能让maru酱排解压力，而且很舒服喔。”  
“按摩？”  
“嘛……某种程度上大概也算。想试试吗？是给maru酱的奖励呢。”  
“倒是maru酱，刚才把我按到墙角，是想干嘛呢？”  
“那……那个……”  
“如果你不想回答的话，我可以代替你来回答。”

大仓凑近丸山的脸，一手托起丸山的下巴，贴上那两片薄薄的唇。  
唇膏是橙汁的味道。一边想着橙汁和丸山很配，一边轻轻地吮吸着唇瓣，然后一点点撬开齿列，深入其中。  
大仓的灵巧的舌头深入其中，轻易地包裹住粉色的舌头，湿滑的触感令丸山的双手开始颤抖。  
似乎察觉到不安分的手，大仓索性引导丸山将两只手挂在自己腰上。舌头用口腔里退出来，转而进攻敏感的耳洞。一抽一插，一抽一插，故意喷到耳畔的鼻息，让丸山软了身体。  
修长的手指三两下解开了丸山的衣服，结实的胸肌和腹肌发着光。和几天前看过的一样，但仿佛变得更色情了。  
“Maru酱的胸变得更大了呢。乳头也挺立着。好诱人啊。”  
“大仓的胸比我大多了。”  
“但是，我更喜欢maru的胸。”  
带着一层老茧的修长手指从喉结处经锁骨一路向下来到胸口。时而用指腹按压敏感的两点，时而轻轻夹在两指之间揉搓，柔软的乳头被揉得通红。  
舌头在乳晕上打着转，贝齿来回刺激两侧乳尖，大仓清晰地听见甜甜的喘息。丸山毫无挣扎的意思，两只手乖乖地挂在大仓背后。  
一不做二不休，干脆脱掉丸山的裤子，果不其然，内裤里面的家伙已经抬起头来。  
才隔着内裤摸了几下，内裤就湿了。丸山喘着气试图推开大仓，大仓压上去堵住身下人的嘴，舌头在温暖的口腔里追逐，津液从丸山的下巴流到锁骨。左手将肉棒从内裤里掏出来，从根部揉到顶端，坏心眼地按了按马眼，熟练地上下撸动。  
“嗯……啊……”  
“Maru酱，舒服吗？”  
“不……不要……”  
“嘴上说着不要……”  
低沉磁性的嗓音在耳畔回响，火热的舌头在耳朵里抽插，模仿着交媾的动作；右手时而撸动肉棒，时而捏一捏大腿内侧敏感的肌肤，时而在后穴附近打转。  
加快速度撸动了一会儿，伴随丸山的一声尖叫，白色的粘稠液体从尖端喷射而出。  
“看来你平时也积累了不少嘛。”  
“谢谢……大仓……”  
“你以为这是惩罚游戏呢。你释放了，可我还没有。”  
“那我来帮你……”  
丸山正要起身，被大仓按到桌子上，“给maru酱的奖励，自然不需要本人动手。乖乖地享受就好了。”  
“但是，大仓不是还没有释放吗？”  
“对，但是马上就能释放了，用maru酱的这里。”  
大仓的手指上沾了一些浓稠的沐浴液，在丸山的后穴处徘徊。  
“你不会要用那里吧？”  
“能插入的地方也只有那里了吧。难道maru酱不懂吗？”  
“可是，可是我并没有用那里做过……”  
“就是说，你用前面做过了？”  
“……”  
“据说后面更舒服喔。Maru酱平时那么辛苦，难得有机会让我为你服务，你应该感到高兴呀。”  
“如果很痛的话一定要停下来。”  
“我会让maru酱舒服的。”  
大仓温柔地抚摸着半萎的性器，将刚才喷溅而出的精液抹到后穴，很快就进入了一根手指。肠液顺着手指流到地上。  
“哈啊……我感觉好奇怪……”丸山扭动着身体，嘴里发出甜腻的呻吟。  
大仓增加一个手指后，一边撸动肉棒，一边从嘴唇一路亲吻到乳头，腰窝，丸山的肉棒很快又勃起了。  
丸山的后穴和他本人一样柔软，很快就进了五指。  
交换了一个湿吻后，大仓扶着自己的性器插了进去。  
“啊——”  
丸山一个鲤鱼打挺抽动着身体，大仓将他推倒，开始缓慢抽插。  
“好烫啊……“  
果然丸子的体温比较高，和其他人不一样呢。里面紧紧地吸住性器，稍微加快速度就会挤出泡沫。  
前面被大仓忽快忽慢地撸动，后穴被粗大的性器贯穿，丸山舒服地叫了出来。  
“啊……哈啊……还要更深一点……“  
大仓立刻堵住丸山的嘴，以免他漏出更多好听的声音。下半身加快速度变换角度抽插，终于找到了那一点。  
“啊……就是这里……啊……还要更多……”  
“马上……满足你……”  
大仓捞起丸山，让他抱着自己的腰，缓慢向浴缸移动。性器依然插在后穴里，每走一步就变得更深。丸山趴在大仓的肩上，拼命克制声音，但如同蜂蜜般甜腻的声音依然源源不断从嘴角溢出。甚至还想要更多。  
似乎自己的意图被大仓看穿了似的，刚被放进浴缸里面，就被大仓提起来坐到大腿上。  
“像刚才一样，在我的大腿上坐俯卧撑吧。“  
“哈啊……做30个……有什么奖励吗……“  
“当然了……“  
丸山试着直起身子，但后穴里的性器在不断胀大，令他难以动弹。  
好不容易动了一次，触电般的快感使他倒下去，随即被一双强有力的臂膀搂住。  
“第一次稍微有些勉强了呢，那我免费送你一次奖励吧。“  
“诶……“  
大仓将丸山立起来，从下而上地开始抽插。几乎每一次都刚好戳中那一点。  
快感席卷了全身，丸山俯下身亲吻大仓，被大仓的舌头勾去了魂。在暖气弥漫的浴室里，交换了无数个粘腻的吻，直到大仓在丸山的后穴释放……

“如果不是看在你下午还有工作的份上，绝对不会就此放过你。“  
大仓目送丸山离开后，欲望之火还未熄灭。于是他决定去桑拿房待一会儿，让自己冷静下来。


End file.
